


Little Red Riding Hood

by BigJellyMonster (orphan_account)



Series: Harry Potter Prompts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, M/M, Tom is the big bad wolf, fairy tale AU, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BigJellyMonster
Summary: Harry has to deliver a basket of treats to his neighbors on the other side of the forest. He was told never to talk to strangers. Too bad he doesn't listen.





	

His uncle wanted to make a good impression on their new neighbors, so his aunt had made a basket filled with cakes, cookies, and other treats for him to take to them. Dudley, his cousin, was supposed to be the one to take them, but he had run off as soon as his mother had started baking to find his friend. 

“Look presentable, boy. Put on that cloak that your damned godfather gave you. I don’t want to give the new neighbors a bad impression of us,” His uncle barked at him. 

“Yes, Uncle Vernon,” Harry sighed as he pulled his bright red cloak over his shoulders. 

“And no dawdling. You better be back before dark,” His uncle barked at him again. 

“Yes, Uncle Vernon,” Harry said obediently as he took the basket of treats from his sneering aunt. 

“No, talking to any strangers,” His uncle yelled after him as he stepped out of the door. “I don’t want anyone asking any questions!”

Harry ignored him this time and made his way onto the path. The new neighbors were on the other side of the forest, otherwise his aunt and uncle would have gone themselves. They were too proud and lazy to walk that far.

It would be night fall by the time he reached the other side, and his relatives did not leave anything in the basket for him to eat. By lunch time he could hear his stomach growling at him. The smells of the treats were tempting, but his aunt would ground him for a week without food if she found out he had eaten anything.

The trees had grown thick and the path narrow. Harry had to step over several overgrown roots that had destroyed the cobblestone path. His stomach growled again and it was then that he noticed how silent the forest was. There was no sounds of birds chirping, wind blowing through the leaves or insects in the distance.

Harry stopped ,looked around,and felt the hairs on the back of his next stand up. Someone or something was watching him. He couldn’t see anything, but he could feel it. Continuing back on the path, Harry picked up the pace clutching the basket closer to his chest. 

The only sounds he could hear were his own footsteps, his quickening breath, and the heartbeat pounding in his ears. So, when he heard a voice behind him, he jumped slightly. 

“You’re a long way from home aren’t you?” Harry turned around and saw a tall and handsome man standing behind him. He had dark curly hair, a charming smile, and deep red eyes that held promise of something sinister. “What are you doing out in the forest on your own?”

Harry took a moment to catch his breath, then said “I’m taking this basket to the cottage at the end of the path.” 

The man sniffed the air and smiled a crooked grin “Smells delicious,” he said with his eyes still on Harry. “But you didn’t answer my other question. Why are you out here alone? Don’t you know that there are _dangerous_ things out here in the forest?”

“No, talking to any strangers” Harry could recall his uncle saying. “Listen, I would love to stay and chat, but I really have to get going,” Harry tried to leave.

“What’s the rush,” The man asked him. “I can hear your stomach growling from here. Why don’t you have lunch with me?”

Harry felt the danger of the situation and started to back away. “That’s okay, I really have to get going.” 

In the blink of an eye, the man was standing right beside him and draped an arm over Harry’s shoulder. “I insist. I’d hate to eat alone, and what better company than a fine young man.” 

“I’m not supposed to talk to strangers,” Harry tried.

“My name is Tom. Tom Riddle. Nice to meet you. See? No longer strangers.” Tom pulled him off the path and into the trees.

“Please, I have to get this to the cottage. My uncle will be so mad,” Harry tried again.

Tom just held him tighter and grinned “Well then we will just have to have a quick lunch then, hmm?” He lead him to an opening in the forest purple flowers covered the ground and through the top of the forest, small bits of light shown through the trees. The sight of it took Harry’s breathe away in awe.

For a moment, Tom released Harry and disappeared deeper into the forest, only to return a moment later with two handfuls of pears. “The forest is ripe with all kinds of life,” Tom told him and tossed him one of the pears. “If someone only knows where to look.”

Harry looked at the pear in his hand only for a moment before he took a bite of it and moaned. He had not had anything as delicious in such a long time, he was going to savor every bite. 

“Exquisite,” Tom took a step closer to him. “There is more if you want them.”

Harry nodded eagerly and took another bite, closing his eyes so his senses were focused on the taste in his mouth. “How do you find these,” Harry asked once he had finished his bite. 

“I er... wander the forest from time to time looking for something fresh to eat. You can run into any kind of treat before you know it,” Tom was suddenly standing in front of him. “You know I didn’t hear _your_ name.”

Harry gulped. “Er.. My name is Harry. Just Harry. Um, thank you for the pears,” He said uncertainly. 

“You’re quite welcome,” Tom smiled down at him. From this angle, Harry could see every little detail of his face. There was no doubt that he was handsome he could feel his heart, but his eyes looked like they belonged to a monster. He could feel his heart beating faster for more reason than one.

“I... er,” Harry stammered. He couldn’t look away from his eyes as Tom leaned in closer. 

“Yes?” Tom prompted, the crooked grin still present on his face.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked breathlessly, Tom’s eyes seemed to be hypnotizing him.

“Like I said, this forest is filled with all kinds of treats, I’d just like to take a bite.” Tom closed the distance between them and brought their lips together. The basket that held all of his aunt’s precious treats fell to the forest floor and rolled out onto the grass. 

Tom brought his hands to cup Harry’s face so he couldn’t back away. Harry, realizing that he probably shouldn’t be doing this, tried to push Tom away making him growl an unnatural sound. Tom ended the kiss, but still held Harry’s face in his hands. 

“What’s the matter? Afraid of the big bad wolf,” Tom grinned, but this time, now that Harry was so close, he could see the sharp teeth that had been so easily missed before. “Don’t worry, it’s just a bite. You’ll be able to find all of the treats of the forest with me after that. Then, you’ll be able to feast on all of the sweet things that wander in.”

Harry never brought the basket to the neighbors nor returned to his aunt and uncles. But, if you listen carefully enough at night, you can hear unnatural howling coming from the forest, and if you look carefully enough, you can see the sight of a young man in a read cloak running through the tree

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see more or request another prompt? Find me on Tumblr. 
> 
> Bigjellymonster.tumblr.com


End file.
